UPPA
UPPA The UPPA (United Planetary Protection Association) is an association of planets in the Solar system that have all agreed to work together to form a fair government for the inhabitants of the planets in the solar system and to protect them and the planets from those who wish to conquer or destroy them. Formation In 2399 the first meetings and trading between the Humans and Gulgrodians began to take place. It was from there that the building blocks of what is known today as the UPPA began. It would be just 400 years later that Gulgordians and Humans along with help from Deyeans settled and established a city on the planet of Doloria the city today is known as the Capital city. Even before the humans arrived not all the planets and its peoples got along with one another. Two major issues were the Darans of Bora whos goal it was to conquer the planets and rule under one government and leader. Another was the extremely hostile people of Nalga who fiercely defended their planet and its moons letting almost no one come in contact with them or fly there ships anywhere close to their planet. It was not just those two but it was with them the Gulgordians, Humans, and Deyeans formed a military alliance. In 3185 they created the HGDM (Human,Gulgordian, Deyean Military) Bora saw this as a threat and began small attacks on HGDM out posts across the solar system. While mostly repelled all three parties of the HGDM realized just how dependent and each other they really were to keep the peace among the planets. In 3205 the Humans and Gulgordians established what they called the United Planetary Protection Association (UPPA) the Deyens joined 5 years later as they first thought that this would cause issues with the people of each planet. But after seeing the success the Humans and Gulgordians had they joined. The UPPA became a Government, economical, and Military alliance that allowed any planet with interest to join. The goal is to unify the planets as one to some extent while still giving planets some free range to how their own governments work. Planets that decided to stay out of the UPPA were not seen as enemies. A planet would only be considered an enemy if its Government (or major government if the planet had many) purposefully attacked another planet and or people that is apart of the UPPA or if that planet clearly attempted to conquer another with forced even if the planet was neutral Creation of the "Unit" While some planets did not join the UPPA nearly all planets agreed on one shared currency which was called a Unit it came in both Physical and Digital ways. A card is used to transfer units between one another the each having a scanning bar with a 15 digit code that must be entered by both parties this includes personal and business transactions or any transaction at an establishment. As for physical froms they came as notes in the values of (100,1000,5000,10000 and 50,000) While the physical money is not used much now a days its still much preferred by a lot of businesses and people to exchange units. When created all the Planets transferred their current currency into the Unites even if their currency was not as strong as another. This also helped pull planets in need of aid from others receive it with their new found money. Most planets handled it well while some did go overboard almost bankrupting their entire planet and causing a depression in their own planet. Category:UPPA